


A kiss that wasn't unnoticed.

by simplistic_raven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplistic_raven/pseuds/simplistic_raven
Summary: A missing scene from 3A. A second kiss that wasn't so secret.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	A kiss that wasn't unnoticed.

She found him below deck making his way through the narrow, dimly lit corridor. Silence engulfed them as they stood before one another as the slight sounds of celebration made its way down from the people above.

“Hey.” she greeted him, her voice breathy and whispered and her eyes dancing wildly over him with appreciation.

“You did it, Swan.” He grinned. His own held a sparkle as he took her in.

“Yeah, we did.”

She stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest, idly running them up and down before leaning in and capturing his lips, surprising both of them.

Killian kissed her back in earnest; the adrenaline of victory surging through their veins as she moaned into his mouth.

He slanted his head, deepening the kiss as she backed him up, pushing her body against his, seeking the desire his touch brought her.

They were running on heat. Each caress and grip becoming tighter, each touch of their tongues becoming stronger- they were lost to passion, consumed by lust as they devoured each other in the dim of the ship below.

  
  


Snow turned from the cheers that were carried away by the cold winds, smiling at the way the whole group had come together to defeat Pan.

She descended the wooden steps, hoping to check on Emma and make sure she was okay. She’d noticed her slip away and let her have some time to herself, but not wanting her to spend too long by herself, her motherly instinct struck out and she hoped everyone’s good mood would give her a chance to connect with her daughter once again. 

What Snow didn’t expect was to find Emma wrapped up in a leather clad pirate against the hall wall. A gasp escaped her as the shock of seeing them so intimately coupled hit her. 

The noise was enough to break them apart as they turned to look at her in shock, both gasping for breath.

No one spoke for the longest time; an awkward stand-off between the three emerged before Snow finally found her voice. 

“Sorry, I-”

“I should go.” Emma cut in, backing away from Killian and brushing past her mother to hurry above deck. 

Killian watched her leave, hurt covered by irritation as Snow turned slowly to follow, unsure of what to say to the captain. 

She noticed Emma made a point to avoid both her and Hook from that moment on, refusing to talk about it until they reached Storybrooke. 

By then, Snow had decided not to bring it up. She hoped a small part of her daughter had realised it was a mistake and she’d considered giving Neal a second chance.

She didn’t notice the captain's heart breaking on the other side of the diner as he took a step back and vowed to wait for the long haul. 

  
  



End file.
